Redemption part 2: Savin' Me
by Blu Taiger
Summary: AU: Draco Malfoy is on the lam. As he is on the brink of death, he is taken in by a muggle family and is shown a way of life he has never known before. Songfic to Nickleback's Savin' Me


**Disclaimer:** Draco Malfoy and all other HP characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, not me. The song _Savin' Me_ is owned by Nicklback, not me. But I _did_ create the Anderson family so I guess I own them. Oh and you'll probably want to read _Redemption Part 1_ before you continue reading this. Unless you've already read part one. In which case, carry on.

…ooOoo…

Redemption. It's a simple word, really. It's doesn't really portray any elegance or power. Yet that one simple word is significant to every living person on earth.

This is a world of crimes and sins. Yet for all the evil that lies in the hearts of men, there's always the opportunity for a second chance.

In all my seventeen years of life, I never would have imagined that mine would come in the form of a six year old muggle girl.

…ooOoo…

The scorching sun sneered down at my pathetic little form frantically crawling onward. I don't know how long I had been running, days, weeks, months, it could have been decades for all I know. All I knew is that I had deserted my place in the ranks of the Dark Lord and was now fleeing his wrath.

I realized all too late that I was ill prepared for this kind of escape tactic. I thought I could steal food if it became necessary, only to find out that I was a very poor thief. Still I trudged on – not daring to use magic lest the Ministry or Death Eaters should find me.

_Prison gates won't open up for me, on these hands and knees I'm crawlin'._

Finally, my fatigue overwhelmed me. From heat, hunger and thirst, I collapsed into the dirt beneath me.

It seemed an eternity before I was pulled out of that awful state by a small, light voice.

"Mister, what are you doing on the ground, mister?"

"Dying. Go away." Was all I bothered to answer without looking up.

"You don't look so good, mister. Do you need help?"

I finally mustered the strength to look up at the person the voice belonged to. She had a round face with short, brunet hair and large, blue eyes that were full of concern and sympathy.

_Oh, I reach for you._

"Well,… I suppose I could use some help." I muttered. I would just go on my own, but something about her eyes – flooded with care and innocence – goaded me to comply.

"Daddy, the funny man on the ground needs help."

Within a few seconds, a pair of large, strong hands were pulling me to my feet. My eyes were drawn to a square face with warm, brown eyes and matching hair.

"You alright, son?" the girls father said to me.

"… Yeah, I, I'm fine I guess." I said, cautiously.

"Well, you look like you could use a good meal, if I do say so myself."

Food. The talk of an actual meal drove all tension and apprehension from me.

"Jack Anderson."

"I – what?"

"My name is Jack Anderson. This is my daughter, Dorothy."

"Jack?"

"Yes, it means 'God is gracious'." Oh of course. He was introducing himself.

"I-I'm Draco. Malfoy. Draco, it means, it means… uh –"

"It means 'Dragon'." He said simply. "Well, if you're able to walk, our home isn't too far. From here."

…ooOoo…

"Rachel." Mr. Anderson called out as he walked me through the door of his house.

"Is that you, Jack?" A light, soft voice wafted through the air followed by the image of a tall, lean, blond haired woman coming into my view. I was quite taken aback at first because she looked so much like my own mother. "Well it's about time you got home Jack! Really, you said you were taking Dorothy for a stroll through the park, and you're gone for two hours!" She let out an exasperated sigh. "Well come to the table then, we've already said the blessing and, and… oh my."

I saw her eyes widen as she laid her sights on my mangy, withered form for the first time.

"Mummy, this is the funny man we found at the park." The girl, Dorothy began telling her mother, excitedly.

"… And you brought him here?" the mother said, finding her voice again.

"Rachel, he's in really bad condition. He could really use some help right now. A good meal, perhaps a warm bath and such."

"Whoa, what followed you two home this time?" A young boy who looked older than the girl but younger than me appeared from behind the woman. "Whatever it is, it sure is ugly!" I made a mental note to remember that comment when I was healthy again.

"Well," Mr. Anderson straightened me up and set me on my feet again. "Draco Malfoy, this is my wife, Rachel and my son, Toby." He pointed his hands at the two. "Rachel and Toby, this is Draco Malfoy."

"He was all alone, was he?" the woman asked her husband.

"Yes. And from the looks of things, he hasn't eaten in days, possibly weeks."

"Oh, you poor thing." She came up to me with a tone of genuine concern and began pulling me to what must have been their dining area. "Come and eat, then. Put some meat on these bones of yours."

…ooOoo…

"Are you quite certain you're well enough to go?" The mother was asking me after a delicious meal. "You could always stay for a while longer. Till you've had proper rest and all."

The fact that she was encouraging me to stay after her adamancy about my being brought there somehow made me feel better.

"No ma'am, I really better be -" I started towards the door when something caught my eye.

It was a picture, a picture of a man who had long brown hair and a short beard. He was wearing a plain white garment of sorts over which was draped a red jacket, or cloth or something. Really, it was a very plain picture, nothing really extraordinary about it. But the eyes, the eyes came at my skull like one of those laser things muggles have and bored themselves deep into my soul. He didn't move, yet he seemed to be giving me a stern expression; like I was a child who did something wrong that he was now scolding me for.

I tried to turn my gaze away from that sight, but I was met by another picture. One that showed three elderly men, all of them dressed in suits and ties and all three smiling at me. Smiles that sent shivers up and down my spine.

In fact, every wall in that room bore a picture or other such item that gave such feelings of guilt and dread. Pictures of a dazzling white building, or a piece of parchment that had the words A RROCLAMATION TO THE WORLD on its header, even the family portraits gave me a queasy feeling in my stomach and chills down my back, but none more so than the picture of the bearded man.

"Draco," Mr. Anderson was saying. "hey are you alright? What's wrong?"

_Well, I'm terrified of these four walls. These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

"That, that man there, in the painting, who is that?" I stammered.

"Silly," Dorothy spoke out "that's Jesus. Don't you know who Jesus is?"

"N, no." I said "Who is he?"

"Oh, he's only the savior of all mankind," Toby put in while stroking the side of his face in a sardonic manner. "the first born of God the Father, the redeemer of the world and King of Kings, that's all."

"_Tobias!_" His mother scolded him.

"Well, yes that is correct." Mr. Anderson said. "He is the savior of mankind and everything Toby said."

"He took everyone's sins onto himself." Said Dorothy. "That's how he saves everyone, so they don't have to suffer them themselves."

"Well not quite, sweetie." Mrs. Anderson said now. "People still have to account for their sins and face the consequences for their actions. But the point is, he took everyone's sins upon himself so that all mankind can be saved if they repent of their sins come unto him."

_And all I need is you_

I looked up at the painting again. He continued to stare down at me with his hard, disappointed expression. I couldn't move from the place I stood. I could not but remain rooted beneath the painting, gazing up at him completely transfixed.

I was finally brought out of this state when Mr. Anderson shook my shoulder.

"Draco," He said to me. "We're going to have our family prayer. You can join us, if you like."

_Come please, I'm callin'_

I felt I might as well. It would get me away from that painting, at least.

I found the four family members in a circle on their knees with their arms folded. Not knowing what else to do, I followed their lead.

"Everyone, Mr. Malfoy is going to be joining us tonight." Said Mr. Anderson.

_And oh, I scream for you _

"Dorothy, it's your turn."

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Every one bowed their heads down and closed their eyes. Again, I just did as they did.

"Dear Heavenly Father," Dorothy began. "We thank thee for this day. We thank thee for the house we live in, for the clothes we wear, and food we eat…"

This continued for a while. I must admit, I wasn't really paying attention until she said something that caught my notice.

"… And please bless Mr. Malfoy. Please bless him that get to where he's going safely. And bless him with health and strength he needs to do what he needs to do. And please bless his troubled heart and mind that they'll be comforted…"

_Show me what it's like To be the last one standing_

She was praying for me. I felt something about this… something that made me feel warm inside.

_And teach me wrong from right, And I'll show you what I can be_

This didn't really make me happy, but it was certainly the closest I had felt to real happiness in a long time.

_Say it for me, Say it to me And I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth saving me_

…ooOoo…

I should have moved on after that night, but I felt that I should repay the Anderson's for giving me a place to stay.

I didn't have any money with me, which I guess is just as well since they're muggles and might find it odd if I paid them with gold coins. So I offered to help Mrs. Anderson with cleaning their house.

I was in the main living area, using some kind of muggle cleaning… thing. (I think it's called a vacuum… No, that can't be it.)

Anyway, I found myself – once again – looking at the picture of that Jesus person. This painting never once moved, yet it seemed to convey more life than any of the portraits that hung in the halls of Hogwarts. It unnerved me greatly the way he was always looking at me, starring into my very soul. And it infuriated me to no end that I could never pull myself away from him.

"_Stop looking at me like that!_" I found myself telling the painting, which still made no response. "_What do you want from me!_"

"The same thing he wants from everyone." Toby said from behind me. "To live righteously and forsake your sins so you can return and live with him."

I sighed deeply and ran my hand through my hair.

"Is that a tattoo?" Toby asked.

Tattoo? What was he talking about? With sudden horror, I realized I had run my left hand through my hair. Toby had seen the Dark Mark.

I quickly pulled my sleeve up to cover it.

"It… might be." I said, guiltily. "It was a mistake I made. Something I'd rather not talk about."

"Fair enough." He said and went on about his own business.

…ooOoo…

The Dark Mark. For weeks it had been burning, scorching me for all the choices I made, the wrongs I committed. What's more is that the image seemed to move. The serpent would twist and coil itself about and around the mocking skull.

In one horrible instance, I could almost swear that the mark had formed into a symbol. It made itself into the form of three sixes in a line.

I immediately pulled my sleeve over the terrible sight, trying with all my power not to dwell on the thought.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me. With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

…ooOoo…

I found myself sitting by their front door, gazing out to the road that lead back into the town. I knew I should be leaving soon, but I still dreaded the moment I would have to.

"Are you going to leave?" I turned to see Dorothy looking at me with those large, soulful eyes of hers.

"I suppose I'll have to leave eventually." I sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I see you sitting there, looking like you have to be someplace. But you still stay right here. Why is that?"

_These city walls ain't got no love for me. I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh, I scream for you_

"I don't know." I lied. "I guess I'm just really enjoying my stay here." She smiled at that remark.

_Come please, I'm callin'_

"What's that?" Her six year old attention span brought her to something that was in my pants pocket.

"Oh, it's a uh… it's um." I found I couldn't lie to her deep, searching eyes. "It's a wand." I said.

"Oh, are you playing pretend?" She asked me. I had to turn my head down, so I wouldn't be looking at her eyes.

_And all I need from you_

"Yeah, it's only pretend… I'm supposed to be a wizard."

"Oh, fun! Are you a good wizard?"

"No. I'm a very bad wizard."

"… But why?" She asked, as if she couldn't understand. "Why would you want to be a bad person? They get spanked."

I couldn't help but smile at that comment.

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

"Alright then, so what happens to the good people?"

_Show me what it's like To be the last one standing_

"They get to go back and live with Heavenly Father." She said, excitedly. "And live with him for.. for the rest of forever. And will be always happy forever."

_And teach me wrong from right And I'll show you what I can be_

"Always happy forever." I repeated. "Do you really believe that?"

_Say it for me, Say it to me. And I'll leave this life behind me._

"Yes." She said, without hesitation or trace of doubt. "It's true."

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry, I'm fallin' _

…ooOoo…

It was bound to happen. I knew it would be inevitable, but it still came as a terrible shock.

The Death Eaters attacked the Anderson's house.

Having seen them in the entry way of the house, due to being awake when they came in, I hurried as quietly as I could to the parents bed room.

"Mr. Anderson" I shook him in his sleep. "Mr. Anderson, wake up!"

"Draco? What is it? What's going o –"

"There's no time, Mr. Anderson. Your house has been broken into."

"Wha – I" His eyes went wide as realization dawned on him. "Oh my goodness! We have to call the police, we –"

"There's no time! Your police won't be able to do anything, anyway. Just take your family, and run!"

…ooOoo…

It was a chaotic experience, but the family was eventually rounded up and were heading for the nearest exit. I sneaked along with them, trying as they did to be as quick and silent as possible.

Until a large hole was blasted into the wall in front of us.

Great clouds of dust and blasted plaster swirled all around us as parents frantically moved to protect their children. I looked at the sight with an almost jealous manner. My parents had never done such a thing for me.

"So here you are." A cold, hard voice brought me back to the present moment. I looked up at the estranged, hooded figure with the chilling skull mask leering down at me.

"Here I am." I said, trying to sound braver than I was feeling. I don't think I succeeded.

"The Dark Lord was infuriated when you did not report back. He claims that you have openly betrayed him!"

"Was he then?"

"Do you deny it?" He viciously asked as the others made their way to our position.

I looked at him squarely, and felt what must have been my fear and weakness draining out of me. "No!" I said. I'm certain I saw him smile at this.

"Well then, you know as well as I that the Dark Lord has decreed that all traitors be put to death."

"Fine, do whatever you want." I said, no longer the weakling that ran for so long to escape that _"Lord's"_ fury. "I don't care anymore."

"Rest assured, you will be dealt with." He smiled wickedly at me. "But first, it looks like we have some witnesses that need to be eliminated."

Oh no, the Andersons! I had forgotten they were here!

"Take him." I felt my hands being forced behind my back by one of the larger Death Eaters as the leader of the group turned his attention to the Anderson family.

_And all I need is you _

_Come please, I'm callin'_

"Now then, who shall be first?" He pointed his wand from one family member to the other until, to my dismay, he rested his eyes on Dorothy. "Ah little girl, you look like an excellent pick."

He raised his wand to deal the cutting blow.

_And oh, I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'… I'm fallin'… I'm fallin'_

"AVADA KEDAVR –"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Despite all the rage and tension, I must say that the confused sound he made when his wand went flying out of his hand was priceless.

I saw him glance around at me to see the Death Eater that had been holding me suspended in the air by his ankles. He immediately made a dash for his wand, only to be bound by ropes which I produced. He fell to the floor with a resounding thud.

I quickly turned and dropped into a fighting stance, ready to face the remaining Death Eaters.

_Show me what it's like _

_To be the last one standing_

For the next few minutes, chaos and confusion reined. Spells were fired left and right and Death Eaters fell all around me.

I was on the receiving end of several wayward spells; one of which caused me to nearly fire one at the Andersons, one that I was thankfully able to prevent. In that instance, I realized that I wasn't really fighting for my life, I was fighting for the Anderson's, for Dorothy.

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

It seemed like many hours after the battle had been instigated that it was over. Every Death Eater had been bound, and I was in the process of snapping there wands.

I turned to face the Andersons and found them with wide eyes and open mouths. I was hoping I wouldn't have to, but I was now faced with the task of explaining myself.

"Um, yeah… I know this might look a bit, uh, odd…"

"You, y-you're one of them!" Toby pointed and accusing finger at me.

"No, I'm –"

"You brought them here! They came because of you!"

With a painful remorse, I was brought back to the night of Dumbledore's murder. I had brought the Death Eaters then, and they had brought chaos and destruction with them; just as they had this night. It seemed that I was destined to bring pain and suffrage with me wherever I went.

"Alright." I said at last "It is because of me that they came here tonight. That's why I should have left before, so you wouldn't have been put in this danger."

_Say it for me, Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

"But it's good that you didn't leave." Dorothy unexpectedly said. "If you left, they still could have followed you to here. And you wouldn't have been here to fight them. You aren't like them at all, are you?" It was more of a statement than a question. I looked at her shining blue eyes once again… and found comfort there.

"No." I said. "I'm not, not anymore."

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry, I'm fallin' _

…ooOoo…

With a bit of luck, I found that I still had the old coin that I had been using to keep contact with Rosmerta. I began touching my wand tip to it, praying that she still had the other one.

"So what will happen now?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Well if we're lucky, officials from my ministry will be on their way to arrest these men." I responded.

"And what about you?"

I sighed deeply "I've been running for far too long. It's time I took some responsibility for my actions. I will wait here for the officials and accept whatever consequence may come."

I found that I was being pulled into a strong embrace. I turned to see the beaming, teary face of Mrs. Anderson.

"You dear, sweet boy." She said as she held me tighter. "You certainly have been a blessing in our lives." She kissed the top of my head. "Thank you."

After she had hugged me, it seemed to give permission for the rest of the family to join in. Mr. Anderson, Toby, and finally Dorothy who could only reach up to my waist. She looked up to me smiling with her crystalline, angelic eyes.

"Thank you for saving us." I heard her say.

"No Dorothy." Came my reply. "You saved me."

I looked up to see the picture of Jesus hanging on the wall. It seemed that he was now smiling at me; a genuinely warm, caring, brotherly smile. A smile that told me that what I had done was the right thing. I felt a sudden warmth in my chest from that sight.

…ooOoo…

The massive hug was broken up by the sudden knocking at the door. I hurried to answer it and was met with the surprise of my life.

"Good evening, Draco." Said the large figure in the doorway. I simply couldn't believe it. There was no way it could be possible, and yet, no way to deny it either.

"… Dumbledore?"

"Hello, Draco." Was all he said.

"But, but, i-it can't be! You're dead! I saw it, Snape, Snape had –"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Even in the dark of night, I could see his familiar, black robes and greasy, onyx coloured hair. Professor Snape, Dumbledore's supposed murderer, was standing in front of me.

"I, I don't understand."

"Step outside for a moment, Draco." Dumbledore said "If you please."

"Now I can see that you have a few questions; I suppose it would be best to begin at the night of my 'death'." He began once I was out. "Do you recall last year when I told you that Professor Snape was acting on my orders?"

"… Yeah."

"You did not quite believe me, but he was. He did exactly as I had instructed and the goal we had set out for was accomplished."

"But, but I saw him use the Avada Kedavra curse on you! I saw his face contorted with anger when he did it! _YOU BEGGED FOR YOUR LIFE!_"

"In the order of your concerns, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, with infuriating calm. "I am sure you must have noticed that when the killing curse is used, the victim simply falls dead where they are standing. I, however, was jettisoned off of the tower. Your curriculum at the time included nonverbal spells, as I am certain you were paying attention through your lessons. The entire incident was a staged ploy, Draco. Severus _said_ the words Avada Kedavra, but he cast a completely different spell."

"Secondly," Snape spoke, now "The anger which was pasted on my face was not directed at Dumbledore, but at what I had to do to him."

"And lastly, death is a natural thing, Draco. It is a part of life and when it does come, I will not tremble and fear, but gladly welcome it. I do not fear death, nor should you.

"You no doubt recall that I said it was a planned and staged instance. It was Severus's job to appear to kill me. However, I saw in his eye, the glimmer of hesitation. He didn't want to be the one to do it, but was still in the role. I could see the determination in him failing, so I gave him a reminder of his task. When I said 'Severus… please', I was not saying 'please don't kill me', but 'please kill me as you promised you would'. Now, does that cover everything?"

There was a brief pause as I pondered this new information. "I, I guess."

"Splendid! Now, it's taken a bit of time, but you seem to have taken my word of advice and 'died' yourself."

"… Yeah, yeah I guess I have."

"And you certainly seem better for it. Really, defending an entire family whom you've only known for a few days at most. And muggles as well. My, my."

I still found it unnerving the way he always knew everything. "Yeah. These people, they – they've shown me a better way of life. I've felt more love from this family then I've ever known before. They've shown me…"

"Go on." Dumbledore gestured to me.

"They've shown me… God."

"A very good family they are, indeed. Now then," He stood up and looked around him. "The Ministry officials will be here shortly. Severus and I had best be on our way."

"Wait, you – you're just going to leave? Just like that? You're not here to take me away?"

"You are a grown man now, Draco. I can not simply 'Take you away' as you say. As it is, you seem quite capable of taking care of yourself. If you do end up coming with us, it will have to be by your choice, and no one else's."

"Oh, well… goodbye then."

"Goodbye, Draco." They both turned and walked away into the night.

I started back to the house when the thought struck that I should go with them. As that thought entered my head, I felt that warm, burning sensation in my chest again.

"Dumbledore!" I turned and yelled for him. "Dumbledore!"

"Yes, Draco?" He thankfully wasn't far from me.

"I want to come with you!" I panted. "I want to help fight. I want to bring him down!"

He gazed at me with his twinkling, blue eyes that reminded me of Dorothy.

"Then you are welcome to join us, Draco. I dare say the Order always has room for more members."

"Dumbledore, we have little time." Snape said. "We need to go now."

"Very well, Severus. Draco?"

"Oh wait, I need to say goodbye to the Andersons! I'll be right back!" And I darted off for the house for the last time that night.

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

…ooOoo…

The war has been over for some time now. Voldemort is dead and Potter has been proclaimed a hero through all the wizarding world.

I still keep a bit of a low profile. I don't know why, but I never really could bring myself back into the world I once attached myself to with such gusto.

I do still visit with the Andersons from time to time. Toby has recently married and is expecting his first child. He once told me that if it's a boy, he plans on naming it Draco. And Dorothy has grown into a beautiful young woman. Much of her anatomy has changed, but she still has those Angelic, dazzling, clear blue eyes. They still penetrate my very soul and can always bring out the peace in my troubled heart.

The Mark has grown faint, but it is still there. It still stings every now and then, but I no longer feel shame from it. Rather, it serves as a reminder of how nearly I fell.

It was a few days after that fateful night that I learned what the name Dorothy means. It means 'Gift from God', and she is. She saved me from a life of misery and sin, and I am certain that is was not by chance that she stumbled upon my crumpled form that day. It could only be the mysterious and miraculous workings of God.

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

The End


End file.
